Please Remember Me
by Mending Hearts and Feelings
Summary: When Lionheart finds himself torn in between loyalty and friendship in another Clan, he refuses to tell anyone of it. He knows that it isn't right to keep secrets, but this loyal warrior can't think of anything that's good about it. Will he find away?


_**Mend**: Warriors nor it's characters, nor the plot I guess you could say belongs to me. Nor the song "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw, if you would like to listen to it go to my profile page; but I will request that you play it for the end of this._

_**Summary**: When Lionheart finds himself torn in between loyalty and friendship in another Clan, he refuses to tell anyone of it. He knows that it isn't right to keep secrets, but this loyal warrior can't think of anything that's good about it. Will Lionheart be able to shake off the friendship or will a secret leave him defenseless? MistyfootxLionheart._

* * *

_Please Remember Me_

Soft chirping, scuffling in the grass, the rhythm of the river that ran near by. Even the bright green-leaf sun warmed the coldest parts of the woodland. His brilliant gaze snapped around, taking in everything as the golden tabby tom listened, everything was the same. He was ahead of the patrol that he was with; they were five fox lengths behind him. Lionheart's ears sweivled backward as a young cat called out, "Lionheart; wait up!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see the already muscular dark tom behind him. A grin in his eyes the older warrior meowed, "You can't keep up with me, Tigerpaw?"

The mentioned one glared at him as the apprentice got ready to retort; he fell silent as rest of the patrol erupted from the hazel thicket. A _mrrow _of amusement rumbling from his chest, he watched the dawn patrol began washing themselves to smooth their ruffled fur. He stared first at Redtail, then Tigerpaw's mentor, Thistleclaw, whom he doesn't trust; Blustar, her young apprentice Runningpaw; and thent he hot-headed Tigerpaw. He knew that a patrol was normally smaller then this but it wasn't that unheard of.

Lionheart listened while Bluestar asked softly, "What can you apprentices scent?"

The warrior wasn't paying attention as the dark tabby tom reported, "Twolegs, their dog; don't worry it's stale, mouse, vole and the RiverClan border."

He gazed at the border to see the mentioned Clan had a patrol heading toward them. His ears strained to catch snips of their conversation he sniffed the air to detect something else. He didn't even hear what was being exchanged; but he did hear the timid apprentice speak telling the group about the RiverClan patrol heading toward the border to refresh the markers, and quickly apologizing saying that he didn't mean to sound as if he was calling the older of the two a mouse-brain.

Pity came to his eyes when he turned his gaze to Runningpaw. _He always has been timid; but never this much!_ he thought. He saw Bluestar's silent signal and nodded his head; turning away Lionheart trekked ahead to meet the rival cats, what surprised him was the pretty stony blue pelted she-cat that was leading the group. He caught something about Sunning Rocks; which caused him to pelt in that direction.

Pity coming to his eyes, Lionheart stared at the timid feline; meeting his leader's gaze he saw the silent signal. Trekking on ahead, he watched the banks and the rival Clan cats. Seeing the blue-gray she-cat in the lead of the patrol, Lionheart's ears moved forward to catch snips of their conversation. Puzzled he bounded over to Sunning Rocks knowing that's were they were heading. Skidding to a halt, Lionheart's eyes blazed with rage as the pretty she-cat stepped through the undergrowth.

"Wh -- What!? Who are you! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he growled.

The blue eyes met jade and he saw her own fear, he could scent it. Tilting his head to the side, Lionheart tried to think of what this could mean. "What's your name, she-cat," he prompted softly.

"Mistyfoot."

"Lionheart."

The small, simple exchange showed him just how brave Mistyfoot was. He was surprised that any rival cat would do that, hearing the patrol coming. He glared at her and growled, "Listen, Mistyfoot, I suggest you get out of here."

The golden tabby tom stared at the retreating warrior until she reached the safety of the undergrowth, he heaved a sigh of relief. Padding back to meet the patrol his eyes clouded with concern, wondering how much was heard and seen. Looking at his Clan mates, fear gripping him, Lionheart asked, "So, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

* * *

Lionheart jerked awake to feel someone prodding his side, looking up he remembered that was two moons after Tigerpaw had become an apprentice. He couldn't quite remember what had caused him to let Mistyfoot go, he just had too. Lionheart sat up and began washing his face, clearly concerned for the she-cat's pride. Watching Thistleclaw the tom asked, "What is it now, Thistleclaw?"

A sneer on the tom's lips the ambitious warrior sneered, "Just a haunting patrol, Lionheart. Besides, it's way past sunhigh!"

Realizing that he was right the young warrior sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll come."

He couldn't forget the beautiful glow in the blue eyes. How they were full of knowledge that he didn't even have! He remembered his mentor, Sunstar. It was a complete honor to be trained by the Clan leader! The warm feeling swept through his claws, Lionheart wasn't sure if it was because of the thrill he got from being the Clan leader's apprentice or if it was from Mistyfoot.

Getting up he stretched his limbs before padding out of the warrior's den. His gaze swept the clearing to see it was peaceful. The ground in the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of paw steps. This camp had been here beyond any living cat's memory. The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still.

He saw two she-cats sharing tongues by the nursery, their kits not too far off. A purr rumbling in his throat he called, "One-eye, Speckletail, how are you enjoying yourselves!"

The pale tabby lifted her head clearly showing her pelt was ruffled.

"You kit!"

Realizing he had pushed his luck, his ears went back as he murmured, "Please forgive me, Speckletail."

Dipping her head expecting the apology, he knew that it wasn't often that Speckletail blew up. Looking around he listened as the familiar summon was yowled: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Watching Tigerpaw come bouncing up, the slightly older warrior laughed inwardly, _That kit's so hyper he wouldn't even realize if a badger came up and attacked the camp!_

Trekking over to sit near the front, Lionheart listened as Bluestar carried out the usual ceremony: "I, Bluestar,leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code."

His attention fading, Lionheart drifted into the past.

* * *

Padding through the undergrowth to Sunningrocks, he stopped to scent the air. Curiosity pricking his fur the golden tabby bounded forward.

Staring around the clearing he scented the air once more, picking up RiverClan stench he curled his lips, lashing his tail Lionheart didn't even have to say anything as the queen stepped out. Frozen to the spot, he stared at her until he found his meow. Shaking his head, he growled, "Mistyfoot, what in StarClan's name are you doing here!"

The large, rock formation could hold dozens of cats if it had to. Lucky for Lionheart he said he'd cover this stretch of territory, his gaze snapping from side to side he spoke in the same tone, "You can't be seen here!"

He saw the urgency in the cat's eyes that told him they had to speak. He cocked his head to the side, pondering if he should listen to what she had to say. Trekking after her straight onto RiverClan turf, he paused knowing he shouldn't be here. Looking at Mistyfoot it had been six moons after they met, he knew that in another moon (I'm guessing) would be Tigerpaw's warrior ceremony.

He knew that it had something to do with the past few moons, raising an eyebrow he purred, "What's the matter Mistyfoot? What couldn't you tell me on the border?"

Watching the blue-gray she-cat Lionheart was stunned as she murmured, "There's something that happened over the last few moons, it's kits. Our medicine cat Mudfur told me about the kits."

Realizing what she was getting at, his eyes shone with pride as he mewed, "Do you have an idea on how many?"

Shaking her head Lionheart felt his spirits dampen.

_"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw from this moment on you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors you for your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."_

Puzzled by those words, he remembered what was currently happening!

* * *

"Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!"

The yowls of his clanmates set him aback, realizing he was the only one not doing it he joined in.

"Tigerclaw!"

Seeing the state of the sun he mumbled, "The sunhigh patrol needs to head out."

"Your right, Lionheart. Tigerclaw, Thistleclaw, Redtail, and Mousefur, would you four like to do it?"

Staring after the three toms and single she-cat, he flicked his ears backward as Whitestorm meowed, "There's something troubling you, Lionheart, I can scent it."

The mentioned one trusted Whitestorm but he knew he couldn't tell the white warrior. Shaking his head, Lionheart was grateful when Bluestar called the curious warrior, ears pricked he listened as Whitestorm mewed quietly, "Lionheart's hiding something and he won't tell me. I don't want him to get in trouble. What do you think he's keeping --"

The leader had placed her tail tip to his muzzle, silencing him as she meowed, "I trust Lionheart to tell us when he's ready; until then, he won't say it Whitestorm, just trust him."

He was proud that his leader trusted him so much, yet he knew that Whitestorm had right to worry about him. Lionheart turned to face their own medicine cat, the dappled cat annoyed him even though he never showed it. Smirking Lionheart bolted away to the camp entrance.

Looking up at the ravine he decided to head for the Sandy Hollow. He wanted to see how the apprentices were doing, he reached the sandy turf in a matter of heartbeats. Hiding in the shadows he lipped: _I'm not here._To one of the mentors, signling he wanted to watch in silence.

Feeling Spottedleaf a tail-length behind him Lionheart let out an annoyed growl, turning to face her the golden tabby growled, "What is it?"

"_Four will come together and merge their clans in harmony, they hold the power of the light in their hearts. One will fall, another will soar...the last two are unknown. They hold the power to change their clan's destiny forever._"

Puzzled he knew that _all_ cats held light and darkness in their hearts. _What's so special for these kits?_ he thought.

Concern for the kits that Mistyfoot had mentioned he thought, _Is it _our _kits that still have yet to be born? If so who is going to fall?_

* * *

(a few moons later; now please play "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw)

Bounding through the undergrowth, he remembered Mistyfoot telling him that she had a surprise for him. Approaching the border to RiverClan; he glanced one way than the other, seeing that the coast was clear the golden tabby tom pelted down the bank.

Jumping across the stepping stones he skidded to a halt as Oakheart stepped in the way. Lionheart's ears went back as he stammered, "I...I just ca...came to check up on Mis...Mistyfoot."

The reddish-brown tom let a purr of amusement escape him. "There's no need to make up excuses, Lionheart. Mistyfoot told me she wanted you to come, just one tip of advice, stay away from her brother Stonefur."

Nodding his head he followed the RiverClan deputy, he was sure the cat wasn't telling him something, if that's true it left him to wonder: _did _Oakheart know and he just wasn't letting one? Sticking close to the older warrior Lionheart caught a brief glimpse of a tom who looked exactly like Mistyfoot.

"Is that Stonefur?" he asked, flicking his tail in the direction of the tom.

Watching Oakheart's reaction which caused him to avoid eye contact, he was led to right outside the the nursery. The warm, milky scents flooded him. Lionheart's gaze flicked over the ones inside, there seemed to be only Mistyfoot and four scraps of fur right next to her.

"Lionheart!"

Hearing the excitement in his mate's mew, he couldn't restrain the _mrrow_of laughter any longer. Remembering Oakheart's comments he asked nervously, "How much does Oakheart know?"

"Enough," she replied, "anyway, the kits need to be named."

His eyes traveled over the kits, one was a white tom, a blue-gray tom, a she-cat who's pelt is dark tabby with streaks of gold, a pretty little she-cat who has an extremely dark, pitch black pelt. His eyes flicking back to the last one he saw the white mask on her face. "How about the toms' names are Frostkit and Waterkit, would you like to name the she-cats?"

Mistyfoot's eyes rested on the smallest of the litter, her eyes kind she mewed, "Can that one be named Lilykit?"

Dipping his head in agreement, Lionheart mewed, "How about Firekit for the last one?"

Shaking her head, Mistyfoot suggested, "Flamekit."

Not wanting to make her hate him the golden tabby was about to agree with his mate.

"No, not Flamekit or Firekit, how about Wildkit?"

Nodding in agreement, he purred, "I truly believe they'll make excellent warriors."

Hanging his head, Lionheart mewed, "We can't let anyone know, not beyond Oakheart anyway. I think we shouldn't speak of this or the past anymore."

Lifting his head to see his mate's reaction, he flinched when his eyes met the depressed glint that came to his mate's gaze, he bent his head down and gave her a comforting lick. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to let go either; but it was for the best. Lionheart knew they had to forget about their feelings for each other.

Taking in a breath he whispered, "You can find another tom, it'll be better then the love we have. There will be better days, we'll get by in our own Clans. Promise me you'll find someone to comfort you, Mistyfoot."

Waiting for her reply Lionheart listened as she murmured, "I'll try, but I can't promise you that I will be happy. Please, Lionheart, you must not come back or tell anyone about this. If anyone was to find out...think about the mess it'd make for the kits!"

Giving her a comforting lick on the shoulder, he murmured, "I promise."

Turning to leave he continued in the soft voice, "Please remember me, Mistyfoot," before he shoulder his way out of the nursery.

Blinking back the sunlight he ignored the curious stares from the RiverClan cats. Padding toward the entrance he mewed to Oakheart, "Who ever is Mistyfoot's mate must be proud of the beautiful kits."

Bounding over to the stepping stones, he watched the churning black water that was past his belly fur. Jumping from stone to the next, he thought over the sad, not sad, depressed look on Mistyfoot's beautiful face. Pelting up the other side of the bank he turned back to look at the RiverClan camp. _If she can find a mate in RiverClan then I can too. Good-bye Mistyfoot, hopefully next time we meet we'll only be friends._

* * *

_**Mend**: I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. I'll try to get Destinies Unknown up soon, please review and kindly point out anything that could be fixed._

_**Frostkit**: Who's the prophecy about!?_

_**Lilykit**: Shhh! You're gonna get us in big trouble._

_**Wildkit**: As if we're not already._

_**Lionheart, Waterkit and Mistyfoot**: See you guys next time!_


End file.
